Always Watching
by PostitPromise
Summary: 'He watched the way she flipped her hair over her shoulder without thinking about it, he watched her while she looked down and smiled while her friends called after her, he watched as she continued down the road toward her house. His gaze never wavered, and he waited, watching. He was always watching.' *new fic*
1. Chapter's 1 and 2

**He watched the way she flipped her hair over her shoulder without thinking about it, he watched her while she looked down and smiled while her friends called after her, he watched as she continued down the road toward her house. His gaze never wavered, and he waited, watching. He was **_**always**_** watching.**

Paetyn

I walked out of my high school, lugging my backpack full of homework behind me. My friends called after me, being stupid as usual. I smiled to myself, glad that it was a nice day to walk home. My house was across the street from the school, so I was there in five minutes. I dumped my homework next to my bed and got ready for dance class as usual. My instructor came to pick me up, because my parents both worked high powered jobs almost 24/7. Two hours later and I was walking out of the studio at around 6:30. If I had been paying attention, I would have noticed the man in the shadows. I would have noticed him watching me, waiting for the moment to strike. But I wasn't paying attention. I was focused on my ballet shoes, on not scuffing them. Well, they scuffed when the man reached a muscled arm out and yanked me to him. They sure scuffed then.

The BAU: Aaron Hotchner

"Guys, we have another victim." Hotch sighed, discouraged. They had received a case two weeks ago, but had put it on hold until they had more evidence, mainly, another victim. There had been two documented reports of abductions of teenage girls in the past few months, but without another case they hadn't been able to prove a repeat offender. Be careful what you wish for.

I tossed a packet of files onto the round table in the meeting room. Reid and Garcia jumped, and Morgan frowned. Everyone reached out and began to brief themselves with the case. "The unsub is targeting young girls between the ages of 14 and 17. The only similarity is the age range and gender, they are all from different social classes, different appearances, different towns." I pulled up four pictures on the screen at the front of the room. Two were school pictures of the formal pictures, next, their post mortem photo's. I pointed to each one "Casey Carlyle, 14 and Britta Pingston, 17. Both abducted at the beginning of the month, then found dead two weeks later. Tortured and battered, but no evidence of sexual assault." "Then the guy might be a sexual sadist," Morgan said. "It's very uncommon for an unsub to pick such a young victim and then such an older one shortly after…" Reid piped up, scanning the papers in his file quickly. He shut it, looking up at me. "He could be trying to find a preference," Emily shrugged. "Yeah, but why…" Reid muttered. "That's what we're here to find out." I told him.

I pointed to the newest vic, Paetyn Ricard. "This is the newest abductee, Paetyn, 15 years old. She went to dance class and never came home, her parents say." I stood. "Wheels up in ten, everybody. We're going to Ohio."

Paetyn

At first I thought someone was playing a joke of some sort on me. I just couldn't wrap my head around the possibility that I might actually be being kidnapped. I obviously tried screaming, but the attacker's hand was clamped too tightly over my mouth, and the sound was muffled. He brushed a lock of my hair aside, whispering "It's okay." He pulled out a needle and tourniquet, and quickly extended my hair and injected an unknown substance. He easily lifted me into a minivan, and within a matter of minutes, I had been kidnapped. That's all it takes, one mistake and five minutes, and then your life is never the same.

I began to feel gradually lethargic, I was half-awake when he shifted the van into gear and pulled calmly out of the parking lot. I slumped to the floor of the vehicle, but not before I heard him say "Sleep tight, sweetheart, this will all be over soon."

I jerked up, the words "This will all be over soon" ringing in my head. I was on the floor in a room I didn't recognize. I jumped to my feet, looking around. I was in a fairly large room with cream walls, plush brown carpet, and no windows. The only décor was a lamp bolted to the wall, giving off a rosy glow, and an expensive looking gold couch behind me, with legs that lifted it a foot off the ground. I vaguely remembered being at dance class…..then it hit me. I was in the kidnappers house ! My guess would be a basement, due to the lack of windows. There was a door and a staircase directly in front of me as well, and I walked up the wooden stairs, peering through the window on the door. A yellow kitchen looked back at me. There was no natural light to indicate that it was daylight, so I figured that it was still the same night….a face blocked my vision suddenly. I lunged back, and in my haste, tripped and fell, all the way down the stairs. I heard something crack and my head thunked on the old wood, and then I was on the floor again. I whimpered, and the door opened. I looked into the face of my kidnapper.

Chapter Two

Paetyn

I moved my head to the side so I could get a good look at him. He was an average looking guy, with green eyes, and close-cropped blonde spikes. He was clean-shaven, and slightly taller than average. I wished he would just go away, because as I fell, I felt something. My cell phone. It was tucked into the middle band of my bra, and I knew it wasn't dead- yet. I needed to keep it a secret so I could somehow use it to call for help. Of course I needed to figure out my location myself before I could give it to anyone… The man walked towards me slowly, hands raised, as if he didn't want any trouble. "I'm just going to help." He said in a low, calm voice. He crouched next to me and grabbed my head, inspecting a cut on my forehead. I shied away instantly. He stroked my hair, which he had a habit of doing. Something was definitely off with this guy….besides that fact that he was a psycho kidnapper….

Unsub

I watched as Paetyn emerged from the building. I was intrigued with the way she walked, the way she carried herself…. I shook my head to clear it and focused on the task at hand. I stepped quietly out of my minivan and hid in the shadow of the building. As she looked down at her shoes, I darted out my arm and grabbed her, pulling her close. Hand over her mouth, tourniquet on her arm, drugs in her body, and she was in the van. I pulled swiftly but easily out of the parking lot, and drove to my house just outside of Toldeo. I glanced behind me, and seeing her drift into a dreamless sleep, I whispered "Sleep tight, sweetheart, this will all be over soon."

I pulled into my driveway, checking the amount of light outside. It was almost 7:30, and there was the perfect lack of daylight so that I wouldn't be seen. I carried Paetyn quickly inside, into the basement I had renovated just for her. I re-decorated every time I abducted, but this time was my favorite. She was special, she was right. If the other girls had been right, then they wouldn't be dead right now. But they weren't what he had wanted. He tried, he really did, to make it work with them, but when their two weeks was up, he knew it wasn't right. But no this time. He had a good feeling about Paetyn. He planned on keeping this one.

I left to prepare for the rest of our night, leaving her to her own devices. A short time later, I saw her peeking out the window in the door. I peered back at her, and she turned and fell down the steps. I whipped open the door, I needed to know she was okay. She had just a scrape, but when I looked at it, she flinched away from me. It hurt my feelings that she didn't trust me, but she would learn. I was her master now, after all.

The BAU: Derek Morgan

I grabbed my go-bag, shaking my head. What kind of person could abuse young girls like that and then leave them to die ? It was too horrible to imagine, let alone commit. What kind of a psychopathic, misogynist were they dealing with ? It disgusts me. I boarded the private jet, pre-occupied with reviewing the file to see if we had missed any details. It didn't look like we had, so I sat there with my thoughts for the plane ride.

A few hours later, we touched down near Toledo. Hotch instructed Prentiss and I to question people at the school and the dance studio, the last few places she was before she was abducted. I talked to a few students while Emily spoke with the faculty, no one had seen anything suspicious lately. At the dance studio, no one saw much of anything except one girl. She claimed to have noticed a van she had never seen before on the night Paetyn was kidnapped. "Describe the van to me." Prentiss told the girl. "It was….gray. It was a gray minivan." "Thanks," I told her, "You've been a big help." I dialed Hotch. "Have you gotten anything ? I asked him first. "Nope, what do you have ?" He knew the business tone in my voice. "Girl here claims to have seen a gray minivan the night the girl was kidnapped. Says she's never seen it in the parking lot before that night." "Alright, meet me back at the hotel in ten." Prentiss and I headed back, glad to have uncovered at least one thing. This guy definitely knew what he was doing.


	2. Chapter 3

Paetyn

I sat in silence, afraid. Afraid on the unknown; of not knowing when or if or how I was going to be rescued. Or if he was going to kill me, what if nothing I did could prevent that ? Whoever said what you don't know can't hurt you was a complete and total moron. Because for most people I know, not knowing is the worst feeling in the world. Like me, right now. The not knowing was….suffocating me.

You think that if you ever get kidnapped, you can just scream and kick and run away right when the guy tries to grab you. You think that you will be able to outsmart him and escape. Well that's kind of hard to do in a windowless basement, all alone with a couch and a lamp. Or you are one of those people who think they are invincible, who think it will never happen to them. I felt like that too, I'm a teenager. But now I just feel vulnerable. Vulnerable and stupid.

I cringed as the door to the basement creaked open, and my abductor appeared once more. I didn't look up until he stood right in front of me. He grabbed me lightly but firmly on the wrist and pulled me to the stairs. It was there that he slipped a blindfold over my head and slung me over his shoulder. I was too surprised to comment, and I felt unsure of whether I should try to escape. I didn't know this kidnapper very well, what would he do to me if he caught me trying to run ? He set me down on the floor. I casually rubbed my feet on the floor; it was tiled. The air smelled fresh and clean…a bathroom ? He shut the door, then removed my blindfold. It was indeed a bathroom, light blue and white in color. He had a mask on, and the bathtub was full of water. I stared at him, uncomprehending as he switched on a video camera and placed it on the counter.

He lightly pushed me to my knees, then without warning, shoved my head in the bathtub. And that's when I realized. He was going to drown me.

I braced myself on the edge of the tub, trying to push my head up. But I didn't flail around, because I knew that would use more oxygen. My hair swirled around me, and I focused on that. My lungs began to burn, and my chest tightened in fear. Was he going to let me up ? Stars clouded my vision, and everything turned hazy. He yanked my head out of the water by my hair, and my wet locks slapped my back, soaking me. I thought it was over, but he only allowed me a few seconds to breathe before he shoved my head back beneath the water. I was terrified, was he TRYING to draw this out ? Was this torture, or was this a death sentence all along ? He broke the silence with a few words that chilled me "You need to suffer to make things right."

I didn't know the meaning behind them, but they scared me, he said them with a purpose, like this was some kind of ritual to him. Like it HAD to be done. Would he do this every day I was with him ?

Unsub

I grabbed Paetyn softly but firmly on the wrist and pulled her toward the stairs. I then slipped a blindfold over her eyes and flung her over my shoulder. She didn't struggle in the slightest. I carried her to the bathroom and set her down on the floor. I shut the door, then removed the blindfold. I placed the video camera on the counter and turned it on, excited. The night was just getting started. Phase one commencing.

I pushed her to her knees and grabbed her head, taking a deep breath and shoving it underwater. This is the only way, I reminded myself. She placed her arms on the edge of the tub, trying to sit upwards. But I couldn't let her. I knew I couldn't. I watched her pretty hair float around before I yanked her up. I counted to five, then thrust her head back down again. "You need to suffer to make things right," I told her. And I believed every word wholeheartedly.

The BAU: Emily Prentiss

I watched the video before me unfold in horror. It was one or the worst torture video's I'd ever seen, simply because this was the youngest victim I had ever seen. It was also one of the youngest victims we'd ever had, and that in itself was disturbing. That meant a young teenage girl was all alone somewhere, being tortured by a psychopathic man. I couldn't look away as the unsub pushed the girls face underwater repeatedly, barely giving her time to breathe. At one point, he actually said "You need to suffer to make things right_." That's_ _a cop out for your_ _sick pleasure,_ I thought to myself. I looked at the faces of my team, who were all just as horrified and just as riveted. The girl was definitely Paetyn, and she looked miserable. She looked like she was about to give up, just as the abductor yanked her out and threw her body to the ground. She lay there, gasping, her wet hair wild and sticking to her soaked body. That was an image I'll never forget. The look in her eyes as she lay there, then looked at the camera intensely. She blinked slowly, then shut her eyes. The camera switched off.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Paetyn

The man finally, after what seemed like an eternity, whipped my head out of the water. He yanked me by my hair, and I flew backward, breathing heavily. My hair was wild around me, hitting my back and then the tile with a slap. He switched off the camera and walked out without a word. I lay on the ground, gasping. I had honestly thought the nightmare would never end. Until he killed me, that is.

I shut my eyes, listening to my pounding heart and heaving lungs. I shivered, and rolled onto my side. When I was alone in the room, it was easy to pretend this wasn't happening, that it was just my imagination…..but as my head throbbed and my lungs burned and the night wore on, it was all too real. _There are things we don't want to happen, but have to accept; but when do you decide that there's something you just can't accept…like the fact that you will never be the same, your life is changed forever, you may NEVER see your family again…._

_I heard his van pull out of the driveway, and I jumped up. I stumbled but caught myself. I tried the doorknob desperately. It was locked. I sighed, but kept trying. I tried to break the door down, but I only succeeded in hurting my shoulder. I finally sank to the ground, defeated. I briefly wondered what time it was; this was the longest night of my life. I had been abducted around 6:30pm, but I was sure it was way past then. Probably around midnight… I thought about my cell phone, and I was very glad that it was safe and dry in the basement, although I did wish it was with me…this would be a perfect opportunity to call someone for help. But then again, I had a feeling that no one could help me now._

_Unsub_

_I switched off the camera and left the room. I sat at the kitchen table, preparing the video to be transferred onto a tape. I labeled the tape and slipped it into the package envelope to ship it. I watched the video again on my laptop, feeling proud of my work, I had done well. The FBI would be getting quite a surprise when they watched this tape. I smiled secretively, the best was still yet to come._

_I drove to a drop-off mailbox and deposited the package. A woman looked at me and smiled, and I smiled back. I smiled because of my secret, to everyone else I looked normal, they had no idea the girl they had been seeing on the news was in my house right now. They had no idea that I was a serial killer, that there was a psychopath among them this very moment. People tend to think that they would know if they saw a killer; that a killer would look different from everyone else. But they're wrong. They don't know just how wrong they are._

The BAU: Jason Gideon

I rubbed my eyes, turning away from the screen. It was the third time I had watched the torture video, looking for something, anything to help us find this guy. The video had been overnighted to the BAU and had ended up on Hotch's desk right as he walked in that morning. The video contained the young kidnapped girl, Paetyn, being repeatedly water-boarded. It was a long video, over half an hour, and I had spent half the day watching it. It was tearing at my heart, but I knew I needed to help this girl. Reid and Prentiss were working on a profile, Hotch was buried with paperwork, and JJ was buried up to her elbows with other cases. They would have to start on another case if they didn't solve this one soon…. This was the first time that it took so long to put together a profile that was accurate. Right now they had almost nothing on this guy and no leads… It was only the next day after her abduction, but time was of the essence. And right now we didn't have nearly enough of it.


	4. Chapter 5

Paetyn- Day One

I woke up with a stiff neck, unsure of where I was. Had I fallen asleep in class again ? But why was it dark….I felt very disoriented as I looked around. Maybe my English teacher was playing a joke on me. But I wasn't in class at all….I was somewhere else entirely; somewhere enclosed and stagnant. I could touch all four walls at once without any problem. I was in a cabinet.

"What the hell ?" I murmured to myself, feeling around. I remembered the horrifying night I'd had and shuddered. It was hard to believe I had only been here for one night. I felt like I'd been living this nightmare far too long. The space was too tight for me to sit down, so I sort of slouched to give my aching legs a break. My whole body hurt, from falling down the stairs and from sleeping standing up at an odd angle. I pushed on the door, ramming my shoulder against it. Nothing happened. I wasn't terrified, because I knew he had to eventually let me out, and I wasn't claustrophobic. I was feeling weak with hunger, the last time I had eaten was lunch the day before, which was at noon. I was also thirsty, but the mere thought of water made me shiver in remembrance. Eventually I fell back asleep, unable to do anything else.

"Mmmrghh." I mumbled as someone dragged my limp body. I blinked, opening my eyes a little bit. My abductor was dragging me out of the cabinet and down the stairs. He set me on the couch and left. I breathed in the fresh, cool air, feeling immediately better. I had been in that stale, stuffy cabinet all the night before and most of today. I had felt stifled ever since my drowning incident, because I always felt like now I could never get enough air in. I reached into the couch cushion, it was time.

I turned on my cell phone, ignoring the hundreds of messages. I decided to call the police instead of my parents. I had the number for the FBI office, since my aunt Amy worked there. I figured I should call them, because I was pretty sure people who work there are the ones who deal with this kind of case. Profilers or something…psychological profilers ? I shook my head, dispelling my random thoughts. I hit the call button and sat behind the couch. "Federal Bureau of Investigation, who would you like to speak with ?" "The uh…." I stuttered. "Ma'am you're going to have to speak up." "The um…profiling unit..?" "The Behavioral Analysis Unit ?" "Sure, sure." I told the man hurriedly. The line connected, and a woman's voice came on. "Jennifer Jareau, communications liason." "This is Paetyn Ricard. I don't have time for questions, he could come in any minute-" I started, but the woman interrupted me. "Garcia, tape this call." "The abductor has blonde short hair and green eyes. He's tall and is clean-shaven." I breathed out, my voice had come out in a big rush, I hoped she had understood me. "Do you have any idea of your location ?" "All I know is that I'm in a basement. He brought me here in a gray van….I have to go, but tell my parents…tell them I love them, and that I'm sorry. I'll try to call again tomorrow with more-" I disconnected the phone, because I thought I heard something. I turned off the phone. I hoped I had said enough to save me, because if he tortures me again, I might not have another chance.

Unsub

I came home and quickly drugged Paetyn, stowing her limp body in her next test- an enclosed upright cabinet in the hallway by the kitchen. I turned on the video camera and went to sleep. It would be activated when she woke up, and I would be able to watch all the inside action on my laptop. I smiled in my sleep, imagining the BAU members faces when they had to close the case for lack of evidence. I knew for a fact that the torture videos would gnaw at all of their souls, just as I'd planned.

I woke up to a beep- Paetyn had woken up. I rushed to the kitchen, and flipped open my computer. Sure enough, there she was, looking around dazedly. She blinked rapidly and knit her eyebrows in confusion. She seemed like she was very disoriented, but soon enough horror and realization registered on her face. She felt around the tiny cabinet, rubbing her neck. I saw in her eyes the moment of defeat, and then when she resigned to just letting herself fall asleep. I felt bad for starving her, but that was the lifestyle. I reminded myself of that and went to silently retrieve the tape she hadn't even known was there.

The BAU: Spencer Reid

I rubbed my eyes, I wasn't usually this tired in the morning. But this morning, another torture tape from the case we had been working on arrived early. I replayed the tape, focusing on all the details. The same pretty young girl was featured in the video, her face twisted into a look of horror when she realized her situation. The unsub now had her locked in a cabinet barely big enough for her to be stuffed in. She looked around desperately, and tried to break out of it. The video was dark, with only enough light to see the star of the show. She looked right into the camera, her big eyes searching. Those big eyes spoke to Spencer- and they said "Help me."

This case was grating on everyone's nerves. The only lead they had was the car and the torture video's. They had the unsub's voice, but it wasn't enough. Not yet anyway. It was now the second day that she has been missing, if you didn't count the night of her abduction. I couldn't shake the feeling that as I was watching one torture video, she was enduring another. After all, the unsub seemed to be quite fond of odd torture methods, and so far all of them had been overnighted. So tomorrow morning there would be a new tape from today.

I couldn't sleep that night, because I could not stop thinking of Paetyn Ricard. I couldn't stop imagining her enduring horrible situations at this very moment. She was counting on us to save her, and I wanted to be sure that we could. I want to be able to tell her she didn't suffer for nothing.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The BAU: Jennifer Jareau

The phone rang, startling me. It was rare for calls to come between 3 and 5, so I hadn't been expecting one. I answered with my trademark, "Jennifer Jareau, communications liason." and a young voice spoke- " This is Paetyn Ricard. I don't the have time for questions right now, he could come in any minute-" She began, but I interrupted. I ordered Garcia to tape the call. "The abductor has blonde short hair and green eyes. He's tall and is clean-shaven." She exhaled, sounding winded. "Do you have any idea of your location ?" I asked her. "All I know is that I'm in a basement. He brought me here in a gray van….I have to go, but tell my parents…tell them I love them, and that I'm sorry. I'll try to call again tomorrow with more-" The line disconnected. I stared in awe at the phone. I wondered how she had managed to call, if it was a ruse used by the unsub or if she had genuinely called by herself. I rushed out of my office, calling an emergency meeting. I myself had never called a meeting before, much less an emergency one, so the team knew something was up. This was remarkable to the case, and I was glad that Garcia had been able to tape the call. "What's up ?" Prentiss asked, concerned. "I just got a call from our victim." I told them solemnly. They all stared at me, open mouthed. I nodded, sighing. "Let's get to work."

Paetyn-Day Two

I kept waiting for the FBI to somehow bust through my door and rescue me after I called them. But they never came. Instead I endured more hell than ever possible, and it all stemmed from one word- bleach.

He put me in the bathroom, but this time, I was alone. He filled the bathtub with bleach, and left me in there for hours. The bleach fumes filled the tiny, locked up bathroom. It was like poison polluting my lungs. I tried to make myself pass out to put me out of my misery, but it wouldn't work. My eyes and throat burned, and my lungs felt like they would burst. Did this guy have a fetish for things that would totally ruin my lungs ?

It all still felt like a dream, like I was watching from a distance at someone else's lonely, horrid life. The worst part, aside from the torture was being alone with my thoughts. Remembering things that used to bother me, or put me in a bad mood all seemed so trivial now. It's just a shame it took me so long to see it.

He finally took me out of the bathroom after countless hours, and that first breath of clean fresh air was like nothing I can describe. He had to carry me, because I was too weak. I had a horrible hacking cough after that as well. I felt like I was in prison for a crime I didn't commit, withering away to nothing. This was only my second day here, but going on my third night. I was glad that I had called the FBI, because at least they knew I was alive. Most abducted children (99%) are dead within 24 hours, but I was an exception. Lucky me.

Unsub-Day Two

Today was the day for the third test. I was to lock her in the bathroom, and fill the bathtub with bleach. The idea was not to put her in the tub, but to simply let the fumes fill the room. It wouldn't suffocate her, but the suffering would be clear. I turned on the hidden camera I had just installed, and got down to business. I watched from the kitchen via my laptop as she coughed and sputtered. This time I was changing my methods, I would expedite the video directly to Aaron Hotchner's home address. The sooner he received it, the better. I was tired of waiting until the next morning to elicit a response. I needed more action, or this would all be for nothing.

I unlocked the bathroom, and she was laying there beautifully on the floor. Her cheeks were flushed, and her hair was downy and pretty. I carried her out, and she coughed violently. But she had passed the test. This was the one, I could feel it in my bones. I turned off the video camera, once again preparing a tape.


	6. Chapter 7

The BAU: Aaron Hotchner

I arrived home to find a package on my door. It had no primary address, so the sender was unknown. I ripped it open to find a disc inside. I realized what it might be, and called everyone back into the BAU. It had been a late night, I had just dismissed everyone and it was 9:00. But this was imperative to our case- he had changed his MO.

"He altered his MO by sending he package not only directly to my house, but he sent it earlier than usual as well." I addressed the team. "Does that mean that he is speeding up the process, that he's going to kill her early ?" Prentiss inquired. "Not exactly," I told her pacing. "Then what does this mean ?" Reid then asked, sounding timid. I stopped, looking him right in the eye, then looking at the others. "That," I paused, "Is what we're here to find out."

The newest video was perhaps the worst one yet. It was messing with my head, what with having a little one of my own at home. The video included the young girl being locked in the same bathroom as before, only this time she was being poisoned by bleach fumes. Garcia whimpered and looked away as the girl coughed violently and lay there in misery. It was indeed hard to watch, but at the same time, I couldn't look away.

The phone rang, and I answered it without taking my eyes off of the screen. Everyone around me looked at me curiously. "H-help meee." It was a young girl, crying. A choking and retching sound filled the speaker. I switched it to speakerphone and signaled Garcia to record the call- it was Paetyn again. "He poisoned my food. Please, please help me. I can't take this much longer…" Paetyn pleaded with me. "Do you know where you are ?" I asked her in a calm voice." "No, I told you everything I know. Can't you trace the call ?" She asked me desperately. "We tried the last time, something was preventing the trace. Is there any way that the unsub knows you have been contacting us and is blocking the trace ?" "No, well maybe…I don't know."

Without warning, the line went dead.

Paetyn-Day Three

I woke up on the couch in the basement, absolutely starving. I had had nothing to eat the entire time I had been kidnapped, and this was the third day. I wouldn't last much longer without water either. There was a toilet in a small, closet sized room off of the one I was in, so I had been to the bathroom plenty. I was about to become desperate enough to drink toilet water. The thought made me cry. It was pitiful that it might come to that. Stuff like that happens in movies and you laugh and thinks it gross, but when it's happening to you it's just sad, sad and scary to think that your situation might become that desperate. My stomach growled, and I rolled over, shivering.

I awoke again some time later, only to be hallucinating. Hallucinating that I smelled some sort of delicious food, and then I began to think I saw a plate of food near me. I tried to touch it, and I found out it was real. Chicken and mashed potatoes stared back at me. I wasted no time in chowing it down, barely chewing. I felt much better afterward, but I was still thirsty. The door opened a bottle of water was chucked down the stairs. I hastily drank it, feeling very grateful. I settled down on the floor, day dreaming about possible escape plans. Without warning, my gut twisted. I felt nauseous and rushed to the bathroom, only to be violently ill. He had poisoned my food.

Unsub

I could feel it, today I was sicker. The cancer was spreading.

I didn't have the strength to make another video today, but I needed to spread some of my misery. I couldn't suffer like this alone. I prepared myself my favorite meal, and remembered that I needed to feed Paetyn. I made her a plate and sprinkled some poison in it. I then deposited it downstairs where she would find it when she woke up. Sometime later, I came out of my hazy, drugged up state to realize that she needed water as well. It took all my strength to toss a water bottle down to her. I went to my bedroom and collapsed on my bed, exhausted. What if I couldn't complete everything before I died ? What would become of Paetyn then…


	7. Chapter 8

The BAU: David Rossi

My team and I all watched helplessly as Garcia frantically tried to get the call back. It kept going straight to voicemail- either she had turned the phone off, or it had simply died. The latter could mean big trouble for Paetyn- even more than she was already in.

"He poisoned her food…" I shook my head in disbelief. "Sick son of a bitch." Morgan muttered. Hotch kept pacing, this case was really wearing on him. Hell, it was wearing on all of them. It was the third day of her abduction, and time was crucial. They had four more days to make some headway, or they had to move on to another case. If they had more leads by then, then they could try and solve the case before it was too late. They say time waits for no man. The truth in that was uncanny.

Reid and I started on a profile- we deduced that the unsub must have some sort of religious motive. This was backed up by the recall of what they man had said in the video- "You need to suffer to make things right." Reid also concluded that the unsub was probably around early to mid-thirties. I couldn't figure out why he had just started abducting and killing now if he was so old….there was no sexual component to the crimes, nor was there evidence that he was a psychopath. He just seemed driven, with a motive, not killing just for the fun of it. He had a purpose…but what ?

Paetyn- Day Four

I didn't want to wake up from sleep. I didn't want to wake up into a living nightmare, the nightmare that had become my life. I felt as though I had aged ten years over the last four days. I would never be the same again, and I knew it.

I had lost weight due to the scarce amount of food I'd eaten. I'd thrown up what I had eaten last night, and it probably had no chance to absorb. My clothes had begun to hang off my frame, and my hair was limp. My face was pale and I looked, quite frankly, lifeless. I wished I were.

My life was looking pretty dull. What did I have to look forward to now, a life of being locked away with some random guy ? Or if I got rescued, did I really want to relive these days every night in my dreams ? Spend my days looking over my shoulder constantly ? And I knew I could never go back to the place I loved anymore- the dance studio. I looked down at my once healthy and lithe dancer's body and sighed. I had a hopeless life to look forward to.

I was undisturbed for the whole day, but it wasn't a comfort to me. It only made me wonder when the next torture round would begin, and where my captor was. I laid alone, in the dark, starving and exhausted,plotting my escape. I thought of hundreds of ways to escape, and I thought long and hard about anything else I might be able to tell the FBI. But I was too exhausted to do anything.

Paetyn-Day Five

I want to die.

Paetyn- Day Six

I want to die.

Paetyn- Day Seven

Please let me die.

Paetyn- Week Two

I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually miss school. Well at least I got some food today….At first I was afraid to eat it, but it turned out to be fine. I was beginning to think he had forgotten about me. Maybe everyone has….

Paetyn- Day Two of Week two

Too bad I don't have anything to kill myself with…

Paetyn- Day Three of Week Two

Today he came to visit me. He looked different somehow, as if he too had lost weight. He handed me some pills and when I refused to take them, he forced them down my throat. He left me alone for the rest of the day then. I thought misery loved company.

I had no idea what the pills were, but they were horrid. They made me hallucinate that I saw food and rescuers and all kinds of things. At one point I thought there was a tiger in the room with me and I spent an hour running away from it. I finally passed out, having equally horrible, vivid dreams about strange creatures forcing me to eat more pills.

Maybe this would be my chance to die, I could only hope I would overdose soon.

Unsub

I was unable to visit Paetyn for days. The cancer had me completely bedridden, and it was pure agony. My home care nurse took care of me, but I couldn't very well ask her to feed the girl I had trapped in my basement. I only gathered the strength to feed her on the fifth day, the seventh day, and then again on the third day of the second week. It was time for another test.

I set up the video camera once again, and I handed her some pills. She refused them, and my temper flared. I sat on her legs and forced the pills down her throat. I made sure to turn my face away from the camera, and then I stepped out, leaving her to her own devices.

I felt good today, and I felt even better when I got to do the familiar routine of sitting pleasantly at my kitchen table while watching my newest video-live. It was late afternoon, and fall sunshine streamed in through the window, lighting up the kitchen. I leaned back, content to watch her as she went ballistic from the LSD.

After she finally passed out, I packaged the video and journeyed into town to get groceries and drop it off in a mail bin. It was a good day.


End file.
